Electrical terminals are used in a number of applications to facilitate electrical connections between one element and another. Some electrical terminals may be configured to facilitate use with a removable connector of the type that may be repeatedly inserted and removed from electrical engagement with the electrical terminal. The ability of the electrical terminal to facilitate electrical connectivity with such a removable connector can be problematic if an electrical connection area between the terminal and connector has poor connectivity, particularly when tolerance variations or degradation from repeated use causes a mating arrangement between the components to become loose or otherwise insecure.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/070,576 and 13/073,478, the disclosures of which are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein, propose solutions to the problematic issues associated with poor connectivity with the use of an element to provide an interference fit between the terminal and the connector through which connectivity may be improved over designs that do not include such an element or other insertable feature to facilitate connectivity. The positioning of the element within the terminal may be problematic, such as if the element is to be positioned within a recess or other hidden position interior to an open end of the terminal, particularly if an opening leading to the recess is smaller than the recess such that compression of other stamping of the element is required in order to align the element to the recess.